


Your Kiss is a Cursive Line

by keep_me_alone



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Also Murphy is entirely a pillow princess, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Boys Kissing, COMPLICATED SMUT, Consent Issues, Consent Negotiation, Crack, Daddy Issues, Dom/sub Play, Gay, Gay Sex, Hero Complex, Hurt/Comfort, I don't think this reaaaaally counts as dubcon but to be safe, Kane has a, Kissing, LMAO, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Murphy has, Murphy is both touch starved And touch averse so this is complicated lmaO, Murphy is touch averse presumably due to off screen trauma that doesn't get discussed pls be Aware, Porn with Feelings, Smut, age gap, its perfect, murphy is a brat also, murphy is totally somewhere on the ace/demi spectrum also, murphy probably has ptsd, my boy has mood swings, offscreen trauma, so so much kissing, some weird slightly dubcon nonsense in the beginning, theres a little miscommunication, they're both for sure bottoms but Kane is (pretending???) to be a top, wow where do I start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_me_alone/pseuds/keep_me_alone
Summary: Murphy doesn't know whether he wants to be good or not. He doesn't know whether he wants to be touched or if he wants to disappear. Kane helps him decide.





	Your Kiss is a Cursive Line

**Author's Note:**

> First be aware that this fic is idk implicitly playing around with Trauma n shit, mind the tags
> 
> ### Second I am not asking for criticism pls don't give it to me I'm Soft###
> 
> Third please god don't base Anything in ur sex life off of random shit on the internet, particularly this I have no idea abt anything
> 
> Also this is set in Arkadia but it's kind of crack so just ignore any idea abt canon or timelines lmAO

Murphy walked out of the mess hall very calmly. He was feeling well and truly pleased with himself, but the feeling vanished when he saw Kane.

Kane was clearly waiting for him in the narrow hall and Murphy was definitely in trouble. Kane pushed himself off the wall, unfolding his arms.

"Give it to me."

"I'm sorry," Murphy replied, "you're going to have to be more specific. I could give you a lot of things." He smirked. Kane gave him a distinctly unimpressed look.

"The food Mr. Murphy." Murphy sighed with disgust and unslung his backpack. He began pulling out cans, piling them in front of Kane. Kane was frankly amazed at the amount of food he'd hidden. The food he had pulled out wasn't only what was being served, it also included things Murphy would have had to sneak into either a kitchen or storeroom to collect. Nobody had even seen him. Kane only knew because someone had noticed the food missing very quickly and because Kane had known Murphy was in the dining hall.

Murphy finished unpacking the bag and tipped it forward to prove it was empty. Murphy was smart, but Kane had been doing this longer.

"All of it," Kane ordered. Murphy scowled but produced a few granola bars from various pockets. Kane raised his eyebrows, waiting. Murphy let an apple fall out of one sleeve and a stack of plastic wrapped crackers from the other as he rolled his eyes. "Take off your jacket." Murphy scowled, but did as he was told, throwing it on the ground.

"What, do you want me to strip?" He crossed his arms tightly, defiance written into his body language.

"No," Kane's frowned, "But I am going to search you." Kane tugged Murphy's arms and the young man reluctantly moved them away from his body.

Kane started with Murphy's sides, lightly patting them up and down. Murphy hunched slightly, and Kane's mouth twisted with sympathy. That didn't stop him from running his hands over Murphy's back and chest though.

"Are you happy now?" Murphy demanded.

"Face the wall." Murphy did. "Spread your legs." Kane ordered. Murphy scooted his feet slightly apart. Kane sighed and shoved his leg between Murphy's to move them apart. Murphy made a small distressed noise. Kane put a hand on his shoulder. "Alright?"

"I'm fine." Murphy muttered sourly. Kane squeezed his shoulder.

"Good." Kane frisked him thoroughly. He tried not to actually grab Murphy more than necessary, used the backs of his hands inside Murphy's thighs.

Murphy leaned his forehead against the wall and willed himself to relax. Kane was fine anyways. It wasn't like  _he'd_  ever done anything to Murphy. But Kane's hands were  _everywhere_. He simultaneously wanted to lean in and to rip himself away. He was losing the trick to being calm.

Murphy realized that Kane was saying his name. His hands were on Murphy's shoulders, gently turning him around. He looked up, up, into Kane's dark, concerned face and scowled.

"What?" He snapped.

"You're trembling." Kane's eyebrows inched up and even closer together.

"Don't worry about it." He shook Kane off and moved to go, but his legs felt wooden. Murphy's knees folded, but Kane caught him, pulling Murphy close to support his weight.

"John?" Murphy grabbed Kane's shirt with both hands, fists twisting the fabric. Kane held him closer, am arm around his waist and one hand on his neck. It felt like Murphy was shaking to pieces in his arms.

Kane stood with Murphy's head tucked under his chin. They were given space by those who passed by, due mostly to Kane's slight shaking of his head to those who came too close, or outright glares to those who ignored that.

Murphy pressed his forehead into Kane's chest and tried to remember to breathe. Kane was petting his neck, stroking the hair there and murmuring nonsense. It was a beautiful, hateful feeling.

"I'm sorry," Kane said when Murphy had stopped shaking. "Is something wrong? Do you need me to bring you to Abby? Did I hurt you?" He seemed almost as distressed as Murphy.

Murphy shoved himself off of Kane who stepped back, surprised.

"I'm fine." He snapped. "It's- it's not you. I'm fine." He shoved past Kane and took off down the hallway without saying another word. Kane never even remembered that he'd forgotten to discipline Murphy for attempted theft.

* * *

 

The next time Kane found Murphy, he was being led in handcuffs by a guard. The moment Murphy saw him, he started struggling with the guard.

"Kane!" He shouted. Then to the guard, "get the fuck off me." There was a brief confusion before Kane intervened and grabbed Murphy's other arm.

"I've got this," he dismissed the officer.

"Sir," he protested.

"It's ok. I can handle this." Kane reassured him. The guard scowled.

"I was taking him to lockup for fighting and disturbing the peace." Kane nodded.  That made sense. Murphy's face was a bloody mess.

"Thank you, I'll take it from here." The guard glared at Murphy.

"He bit me." Kane didn't respond beyond giving the man a pointed look. The guard huffed, turned on his heel and was gone. Kane took Murphy by the arm. His grip was tight, but not painful.

He led Murphy down the hall not to the holding cells, but to his office and shut the door behind them. Murphy stood in the middle of the room and Kane circled around him to the desk and fiddled with something there.

"Really John? Biting?" Murphy spat blood on the floor and Kane grimaced.

"Yeah, I'm into that." Kane didn't reply, his mouth thinning slightly as he finished dampening a cloth and turned around.

"Clean yourself up."

Kane threw the cloth at Murphy. It hit Murphy's chest and fell to the floor. Murphy held up his bound wrists.

"You could have caught that." Kane said.

"Probably. Couldn't've wiped my face though." Kane looked unimpressed. Slowly, he picked up the rag, shook it off deliberately. He stepped into Murphy's space and firmly grabbed his chin. Murphy flinched away.

"Hold still." Kane told him sternly as he began cleaning Murphy's face. He pressed the cloth against Murphy's cheek maybe harder than was strictly necessary and Murphy hissed.

"That hurts."

"Gentleness doesn't seem to work very well on you, John." Kane said quietly, rubbing Murphy's split eyebrow.

"Maybe I don't want you to be gentle." Murphy snapped. Kane's eyebrows came together and up.

"What do you want then?" He was a little confused. He thought he knew, hoped he knew what Murphy was getting at, but needed him to say it.

"Whatever you'll give me." Murphy turned his face into Kane's hand without looking at him, his lips brushing Kane's palm, "whatever you want." Kane's mouth thinned slightly. He considered it. The silence was too long, and Murphy's stomach lurched. He'd overstepped. Kane removed his hands, refolded the damp cloth to a cleaner section.

Murphy started to say something, but Kane cut him off, "be quiet." Murphy shut his mouth as Kane looked at him intently. Kane didn't say anything but began gently cleaning Murphy's lips. "What if I want you to behave?" Kane said finally. He left Murphy have a moment to think, carefully pressed the cloth against a cut, moved his lip just so. Murphy titled his head back and considered it.

"I could be good for you."

Kane tangled his hand in Murphy's hair and pulled his head back slightly. He took a moment to savour Murphy's face, flushed cheeks and heavily lidded eyes before he let go of his hair, let his hand slide down Murphy's neck. Kane pushed his forehead into Murphy's and Murphy could feel Kane's hot breath on his face as his lips opened. 

"Kane," Murphy growled, impatient. Kane laughed and kissed him, softly at first, his lips brushing over Murphy's, the taste of iron and rust mingling in their mouths. Murphy made a soft noise into Kane and pressed into him. He felt weak and pulled his cuffed hands up to grasp at Kane's shirt. Kane wrapped an arm around Murphy fitting them together until there was no space between them. Kane pushed his tongue into Murphy's mouth gentle and insistent and Murphy melted into him like butter. He was warm and responsive under Kane and God, he wanted more.

Kane pulled back breathing heavily, his lips stained slightly with Murphy's blood.

"Just like that," he murmured, kissing Murphy's jaw. Murphy let his head fall back and his hands drop, soaking in the attention. Kane slid his hand up the back of Murphy’s shirt, exploring lean muscle. "So good," Kane said before sucking sharply on Murphy's collar bone. Murphy hissed, and Kane licked delicately across the spot before kissing it again. Kane's hands were everywhere, touching, stroking, caressing. He began kissing Murphy again. Murphy felt dazed, foggy.

"Get on the desk," Kane gasped between kisses. He pushed Murphy back towards it without stopping. Murphy ran up against the desk, painfully jarring himself. Kane's hands were on Murphy's belt, he was between his legs, his tongue in his mouth. Murphy's whole body turned from pliable to rigid in an instant. Kane felt the change immediately and stepped back, his expression unbearably soft.

"John?" He brushed Murphy's face with his fingertips, attempting to turn his head, but Murphy flinched away. Kane stepped back, his hands held low and non-threatening.

"Uncuff me," Murphy demanded.

"I'm sorry," Kane said, trying to make eye contact. "I shouldn't have-,"

"Uncuff me," Murphy shouted. Kane's eyes went wide.

"Of course," he said, patting his pockets for the keys. Kane found the key in his jacket. "May I-," Murphy thrust his arms forward, still looking determinedly at the ceiling. He didn't want to see Kane's stupid, confused expression. Didn't want to think about how he'd put it there. "Ok," Kane said when he'd unlocked them. He paused like he wanted to say something else but didn't.  He didn't know what he could say.

Murphy shoved himself off the desk and walked out without saying anything at all. Kane was left looking bewildered after him, with no idea what had gone wrong.

* * *

 

It was a week before Kane saw Murphy again. Murphy had avoided him in the mess, in the square, in the halls, and then he had shown up in Kane's quarters. Kane had almost shot him.

"Easy there," Murphy said, raising his hands with a sardonic twist to his mouth. Kane holstered his half-drawn gun.

"What can I help you with, Mr. Murphy?" Kane asked.  _Shit_ , Murphy thought, he'd really blown it.

"I came to say sorry," Murphy said, lowering his hands. An uneasy feeling twisted his stomach. He told it to fuck off. "For what happened the other day."

"There's no need to apologize," Kane replied in a tone that was exceedingly polite and infuriating. "If there's nothing else?" He gestured towards the door with an open hand. Murphy ground his teeth.

"I came back." Murphy said abruptly. He didn't move towards the door. "I'm sorry I stopped you."

Kane sighed, "I'm not upset that you needed to stop John. I'm upset that you wouldn't talk to me." He folded his arms. "I was worried."

"About me?" Murphy asked, disbelief colouring his voice. Kane just looked at him. "Shit," God this was uncomfortable, “sorry." He wanted to say something else but couldn't find the words. This whole conversation was so far beyond him.

"You don't have to apologize," Kane said, much more gently than he had before. All of the cool civility was gone now, replaced with softness and warmth. "I'm not angry with you."

"Does that mean we can go for round two?" Murphy asked, taking a small step forward. He caught the surprise that flitted across Kane's face and his stomach tightened.

"Do you even enjoy being touched?" Kane asked, moving into his space. A deep shudder ran through Murphy.

"I don't know," he replied honestly. He wasn't sure he liked Kane's expression either. It looked too much like pity.

"Would you tell me to stop if you didn't?" Kane traced the line of Murphy's cheek with his thumb.

"Yes," Murphy breathed, and he thought that maybe it was true. He hoped so.

"Let me take care of you," Kane murmured, cupping Murphy's face in both hands. Murphy looked up into Kane's eyes and found that he trusted him. Even more so now.

"Ok."

Kane kissed him then, carefully, and as he deepened the kiss, Murphy could taste some lingering sweetness on his tongue. Berries maybe. Murphy could feel the tension unknotting from his shoulders, the weight he'd been carrying slipping away. He was lost to the scrape of Kane's stubble.

When Kane finally pulled away, Murphy's lips were a red and tingling sore.

"Still with me?" Kane murmured, looking into Murphy's eyes. Murphy kissed him instead of answering the question and Kane made a low, contented hum into his mouth. They were so close, sinking into each other until there was no space, no seam between them. Murphy moved to take his shirt off, but Kane grabbed his wrist.

"Let me," he said, "you don't need to do anything."

"Aight," Murphy stretched the sound out, grinning like a cat. Kane kissed him once, brushed his face with the back of his hand. Kane undid one button, brushed Murphy's mouth with his. Another button. Another kiss. Murphy whined, tilted his head to suck at the stubble on Kane's jaw. "You're killing me," Murphy complained.

"You want more?" Kane asked. The look in his eyes made Murphy want to fall to his knees.

"Fuck, yes." Kane stopped, leaned back.

"Then be patient." He kissed Murphy again, sucking, licking into him. Murphy made a tiny, needy noise. " Kane undid another button and pulled away. He slid the shirt back, exposing the smooth skin of Murphy's shoulder. Kane left a trail of kisses down his neck, over his collar bone to the mark that was still there. A thrill went through Kane and he made an appreciative noise as he sucked it. He finished unbuttoning Murphy's shirt and it slid to the floor.

Kane stepped back and pulled off his own shirt in one motion. He moved back towards Murphy, who put his hands up to Kane's chest and stopped him. He was breathing a little fast, Kane noticed, a little shaky.

"Hey," Kane said quietly. Murphy shook his head without saying anything. Neither was exactly sure who moved first, whether Murphy tipped his head against Kane or Kane wrapped his arms around Murphy, but they leaned into each other.

Kane was softer than Murphy had expected. His chest and stomach had an extra layer of fat over them that obscured his muscle but was yielding and comfortable. The tips of Kane's fingers trailed over Murphy's back and that was nice too. Safe.

Murphy nuzzled into Kane's neck. He didn't smell clean, but he definitely didn't smell bad either. Murphy nipped the skin where his neck met his shoulder. Kane yelped and skipped back. He was mostly surprised, couldn't even be annoyed because it was hot and hadn't really hurt.

"Are we done wasting time?" asked Murphy, conveniently forgetting that he had manufactured the break. "Or did you change your mind about fucking me?"

"Get on the bed," Kane said. He watched Murphy flop back, lean up on one elbow. It was an incredibly pretty picture. Kane climbed out of his pants but left his boxers on. A shock of anticipation ran up Murphy's spine as he eyed Kane's heavy cock and he could feel himself getting hard in response.

Kane knelt between Murphy's legs, "I want you to relax," he said, putting his hand on the front of Murphy's pants. "That's all you have to do." Murphy nodded, a choked noise escaping him. God his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

Kane's expression was intense, heat barely contained by his half-lidded eyes. His hands were exquisitely slow, squeezing Murphy through his pants, finding the button, teasing the zipper down. "You said you wanted to behave for me,” Kane reminded him, "Are you going to be a good boy?" He stopped with his thumbs hooked into Murphy's waistband.

"Yes," Murphy gasped, "I'll be good. Please." Kane pulled Murphy's pants off with only a little struggle and a little more breathless laughter. Under the pants, Murphy was wearing some ludicrously tiny, impractical underwear. Kane thought he might faint. He wanted to say something, but all that came out was Murphy's name.

Murphy grinned like a wolf. "You seem like a man who appreciates the finer things," he said, arching his back slightly. Knowing that Murphy had come prepared was incredibly hot. Kane pressed his mouth against Murphy's erection, licked over his panties.

"I am-," Kane said between hot breaths and the movement of his tongue, "going to fuck you-," Murphy was panting above him, "absolutely silly."

"Fuck," Murphy gasped, his voice curling up to a higher pitch. Kane groaned and tugged on Murphy's underwear. The younger man shimmied his hips, helping Kane slide them off. Kane let Murphy get himself untangled, reaching for the bottle of lube he kept for the odd occasion. Just because they weren't on the ark, didn't mean they had to give up all material comforts. He was also using it as an excuse to slow them down

"Put a pillow under your hips," Kane told him, popping open the bottle and getting his hands wet. He tried not to think about the mess they were about to make as Murphy got himself comfortable. Kane knelt again, "open your legs for me." He watched with wonder as Murphy did as he was told. He was so pliable, so receptive.

Murphy bit his lip as Kane palmed his dick with a slick hand. Kane stroked him slowly and Murphy felt like his soul had fled to a higher plane because nothing on Earth could feel this good.

"Do you want my fingers?" Kane asked, still touching him so carefully.

"I want your dick," Murphy snapped. Kane chucked, a low sound that made Murphy ache.

"Fingers first." Kane told him. His expression was dark and golden. Murphy whined, and Kane moved his hand, no longer stroking, but getting him wet, preparing him. "I don't want to hurt you." He pressed a kiss to the inside of Murphy's knee. His stubble scratched deliciously.

Murphy groaned, "I don't care." Kane stopped, two fingers resting against him in a way that made Murphy want to howl. If he really wanted, he could push himself onto Kane, but that was not the game they were playing.

"Would you rather behave, or have me right now?" Kane asked patiently, putting the slightest pressure on Murphy with his hand. Murphy sucked in a hard breath.

"I'll be good. I'll be good," he babbled. Kane thrust two fingers into him and Murphy cried out. The corner of Kane's mouth ticked up. It was a good compromise in his view. Kane shifted until he could kiss Murphy and play with his ass. He caught Murphy's mouth, inhaled his soft, intense noises.

"You're doing beautifully," Kane murmured into the young man. Murphy only groaned in response. Kane picked up the pace a little, his hips grinding against Murphy's as he encouraged him to open up. And then with Kane's tongue in his mouth and his clothed erection rubbing against Murphy's naked one, Murphy relaxed. Kane could feel it, slid a third finger into him.

Murphy yelped, tensed. Kane stopped moving, pulled his face back from Murphy's. He was mortified. He hadn't meant to actually hurt him.

"Don't fucking stop, asshole." Murphy rolled his hips, pushing himself down onto Kane's fingers and relishing the sting. Kane's response was a hungry kiss. This was definitely something he'd bring up with Murphy later. For now, he kept up the pace, enjoying each sound that slipped from Murphy's mouth until he couldn't take it. Kane pushed himself up, slipped out of his boxers.

"Are you ready to take me?" Kane asked in a rough voice.

"God yes." Kane stroked himself a few times, purely for the lube. He was harder than he'd been in his life. Murphy splayed out and breathless and waiting for him was more than he could take.

Kane wasn't rough, but he'd pushed them both too far to be as gentle as he'd planned. As it happened Murphy was more than happy with the arrangement.  Kane pushed into him and Murphy grabbed him, one hand curling into Kane's hair, the other clinging to a muscular shoulder.

"Be a good boy, just like that," Kane murmured. He groaned, kissing the side of Murphy's face, still being conscious of not pushing him too far too fast.

Listening to Kane's low noises, feeling Kane move into him, Murphy melted back into the bed. His brain had gone somewhere blissful and warm and Murphy did not miss it.

Kane couldn't help himself, couldn't keep steady, needed just a little more. Every time they fully came together Murphy would make a soft, high noise, just the slightest breath. It was driving Kane crazy.

"Kane," Murphy said urgently, pushing at his face, trying to get him to look. Even this close, Kane was still paying attention. "Kane," his voice was pitchy and thin, and Kane understood.

"It's ok," he murmured, his movements becoming slow and powerful, "you can come for me." He rubbed his face against Murphy's, kissed him sweetly.

Murphy came with a curse, his hand tightening painfully, beautifully in Kane's hair, his nails raking Kane's shoulder. Kane gasped, caught in the moment and the feeling of Murphy around him. Everything was brought tightly together, and Kane came too. Nothing had ever felt so good. He was buried deeply in Murphy, his hand still tangled in his hair. Kane couldn't help half falling onto him. He was  _weak_.

They stayed together like that for only a breath or so before Kane rolled off him, chest slick with sweat as he breathed hard. His body was one pleasant, hazy ache with stripes of pain where Murphy had scratched him.

"We're gonna do that again, right?" Murphy asked, turning his head.

Kane laughed incredulously, "Not right now."

"Not what I meant, old man." Kane made a mock indignant noise.

"Respect your elders." Murphy gave him an insolent look, stretched lazily. "Or you'll earn yourself a spanking." Murphy looked startled, but not at all disinterested. Kane snickered, tucking that tidbit away for later, and curled into a sitting position before getting up a but reluctantly. They were both filthy. He missed showers, but there was no help for it a wet cloth would have to do. Kane tidied himself first and found a clean rag for Murphy.

Kane cleaned Murphy thoroughly, something that was invasive and annoying, but that Murphy also entirely enjoyed, so he kept the complaining to a minimum. He did object when Kane tossed one of the two pillows on the floor.

"John please, do you want the ass pillow? We can share one, you just have to get close."

"I could always go  _home_ ," Murphy muttered.

"Be quiet," Kane replied, smiling. He held out his arm, so Murphy could snuggle under it. Murphy grumbled, made a disgusted noise, but did tuck his back against Kane's bare chest, let him cover them in soft blankets.  He was tense at first, but Kane's soft breathing, his fingers running lazily over his chest helped him let go and slowly, bit by bit, Murphy relaxed. Kane didn't say anything else, just breathed against Murphy's hair, petted him and was rewarded when he watched Murphy slip into sleep. He was warm and sleepy himself.

Kane's eyes were sliding closed, but he didn't want to miss the feeling of holding Murphy like this. He was so soft and loose, such a change from how he normally held himself. Kane could cradle him this way forever. For now, he had to settle for falling asleep. And that was good too.

 


End file.
